Benny & Ethan & The Baby
by Bethan Forever
Summary: What Happened When Ethan End Up Pregnant With Benny's Baby RATED M FOR A REASON DONT LIKE DONT READ Also My First Story EVER! Sorry for Messed Up Words! PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Ethan And Benny have been dating for a 3 year now


	2. Benny & Ethan First Time

Here is My first Chapter of Benny & Ethan & The Baby enjoy Ethan tossed Benny onto his bed with thump Ethan..." Benny whispered into Ethan' ear As Benny & Ethan un-each other pants then both removed each other shirt and boxers and itop said Benny Ok Ethan said then Benny gently pushed Ethan back on bed then Ethan watch as Benny bringing tip of his cock to my entrance and then his said ready then yes..Ethan said then Benny pushing to Ethan then Ethan began to moan said uhn More then More..? Benny said then More Please Benny...! Ethan said then Ok..Benny said then beginning to thrust slowly in and out of Ethan's entrance then Ethan said harder then Benny follows his orders Proceeding to roughly pound then Ethan said..Benny i'm so close Me too..Benny said he finally shot his seed deep into Ethan then Ethan began to moan when Benny went on and began to suck and tease his hard cock when finally his seed into Benny mouth then Benny & Ethan as they catch their breaths then Benny said god I love you IloveTooyou...Ethan said little they do know little suprise in 2 months; )


	3. Suprised

Benny & Ethan house 2 months later when Ethan saw Benny walking thru the door Benny said a little surprised hay E..Benny said hay Baby... Ethan said i watch as he dropped down kneeling on one knee Benny...Ethan said as he saw Benny take a ring out of his pocket and felt it slip onto my finger I love you Ethan so will you marry me...Benny said yes i will...Ethan said so I know you Big surprised for me?...Benny said Ok I pregnant with Twins...Ethan said WOW...Benny said when did you fine out?...Benny said today...Ethan said Ok then..Benny said what?..Ethan said E i love you and r Twins..Benny said I love you too Benny...Ethan said later Benny & Ethan were making out then Benny pulls away for breath and his said "I'm going to make you beg Are you going to beg for me yes...Ethan said then Benny slid into Ethan's quivering entrance Benny ..Ethan squeaked out as the muscles in his anus pulsed rapidly Uhn Benny Beg for me...Benny said more ? Ethan begged as he rolled hips against Benny then thrust slowly in and out of Ethan's entrance when Ethan could only pant as Benny began to pump into him faster and leaned up to wrap his arms arond Ethan so the two could kiss deeply as Ethan was ridden Benny grunted in pleasure as he worked his lover into tither before adjusting his hips to hit Ethan's prostrste with every thrust which Ethan arched up to get more of Benny's cock inside of him Uhn! Uhn! Ahn!..Ethan grunted out as he was pressed further back into the pillows on the bed Benny!..Ethan said him and Ethan finally they seed then Benny Ilove you and Ethan said i love you too


	4. morning sicknss fine out the genders

here chapter 4 of Benny & Ethan & The Baby enjoy 1week later Benny and Ethan Were a sleep when one of Ethan hands moved over his stomach causing him to suddenly fall into a dream he saw two little kids one kid like me but with Benny's wide smile like Benny's one kid like Benny's but my smile then Ethan suddenly woken up the dream with a feeling that about he to throw up so he took off to the bathroom so he made to the toilet puked in then A loud gagging sound woke Benny up a little later he saw his fiance' wasn't in bed with him so he getting up he goes to the bathroom and he said Ethan r you ok then Yeah I'm fine...Ethan said then later Ethan gently pushed Benny on back I top...Ethan said Ok...Benny said then Benny then see Ethan who was just smiling at Benny who watch Ethan he was sitting in between Benny legs he then grabbed Benny legs and threw above his shoulder Benny smiled at Ethan who smiled back then Benny wiggled his hips Ethan Just groaned Benny knew it was taking everything Ethan had to not thrust in Benny moaned when he felt Ethan move his hips forward Ethan was soon humping Benny ass Benny moaned as he felt Ethan's cock rub against his ass Ethan bent down and kissed Benny while still humping him then he pulls away then Benny watch as Ethan bringging tip of his cock to My entrance Ethan pushing into Benny then Benny began to moan Uhn! More..Benny said ok...Ethan said beginning go harder into Benny then i'm so close Benny said Me too..Ethan said then Benny and Ethan finally they seed then later Benny i know the genders..Ethan said two little girls...Ethan said and i know they names Bethany and Ella ...Benny said Hey Bethany & Ella...Ethan said


	5. Tell Family and Friends

**Ok so I 1 bad review he/her said don't continue but Hey I'm so Benny a Big suprised for Ethan oh and 2 bad Guys in this story S and R Oh and Erica as pregnant too With Twins Boys So here Chapter 4 of Benny & Ethan & The Baby so enjoy **2 months later Ethan's Pov Him and Benny Were In My kitchen My mom and dad and Happy 13 old Jane Were sitting on one side of the table and Benny and i on the other side So what is this about?..my mom finally asked Well Mom I pregnant...with Twins i said finally my mom was stunned into silence and my dad looked read to kill Benny and Jane's face broke into the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face 'I'm sorry did you say you was r pregnant?..my mom finally asked eyes turning to Benny's who nodded Also I've asked him to merry me And he said yes ... Benny said and my mom and i and Benny and Jane jumped when my dad slammed his onto the kitchen table then Jane said Why don't We go to the Mall Me and Benny nodded as we to the door I saw Benny and Jane frowned as they heard the of yells my mom and dad then later at the Mall we saw r Friends sitting at a table they saw us then smile at us then we sitting then Hey Ethan Benny and Jane r Friends Amanda Erica and Amanda's Boyfriend and r was cupid Atticus he and Erica said Hey Guys then So Ethan ...Benny said Ok Guys I pregnant... I said then Erica said what Me too then Amanda said Me 3 then see Benny on his cellphone texting someone then Amanda standing up then Benny then I thought of Benny's sickness symptoms Sore achy slight fever puking in the morning or when he wake up then him and Amanda and Amanda Big smile on her face then Benny said E I pregnant too What?...i said with a Boy or Girl...I said Girl...said Benny Wow...I said 2 months...Benny said than I so Happy!...I said then Amanda Erica And Benny and Atticus broke into smiling So Erica Boy or Girl...Benny said Boys...Erica said then Amanda Boy or Girl Boy Amanda said so babies names Erica said So Erica Boys names for you...Benny said Matthew and Mitchell... Erica said So Ethan names... Amanda said Bethany and Ella...I said Awwwww so Cute...Amanda said So Amanda Boy names...Erica said Benny Jn...Amanda said so Benny Girl names...I said Alyssa...Benny said Benny I Love it!...I said then then got a text on My cellphone _you Think Becase you r pregnant Dosen't you r Safe you Steal Benny away from Me! you your Watch back-R _Benny's Pov Then I got A text My phone _you Think you Becase r pregnant with his kid Dosen't you r Safe you Steal Ethan away from Me! you Watch your back-S _then Friends said What Amanda and Erica and Atticus said Me and Ethan said Nothing


	6. Benny & Ethan Flashbacks

**I know Whos R & S but you know of end story So here chapter 6 of Benny & Ethan & The Baby enjoy** Benny's Pov I Remember the Day I told Ethan I loved him _Flashback to 3 years Ago Valentine's Day I was leaning up against My locker I watching him talk to Sarah I didn't even realize when my Werewolve best girlfriend showed up next to me Hey Benny umm You're drooling Amanda said I turned to her look confused but then I wiped my mouth of drool. Benny Just ask him out already You know he's 's stopping you? Amanda said is Sarah That as What stopping me I said then Come Aamanda's Boyfriend and Me and Ethan Cupid his name was Atticus Hey Benny and Amanda Atticus said Hey Baby Amanda said then I see Sarah walking away from Ethan and with Happy look on his face and Sarah with mad look on her face then looking Amanda and Atticus they look at me Happy look on then Go get him Benny! Amanda said so I heads towards him Hey E...I said Hey Benny..Ethan said listen I gotta tell you something...I said ok what is it Benny...Ethan said then Putting my Arms around his waist I love you..I said then I kisses him Right in the hallway in front of everyone I hear Wooo and Awww Gasps from Sarah and Rory with a mad look on they faces as I pulls away from him then he smiles at Me I love you too...Ethan said end of 'Flashback' now Ethan's Pov I Remember the Day I Fine out was Pregnant 4 months Ago I was at the Hospital with Amanda then Me and Amanda followed the doctor off to room 1725 then her hooked everything and the monitor and I see 2 little Babies then Ethan...Amanda said looks like You are having a Tiwns End of 'Fashback'_


	7. Buying for Babies and the text

** Hey Guys so the next Chapter as the Wedding and as when Ethan's and Erica's kids r born so Yay! So Chapter 7 of Benny & Ethan & The Baby enjoy **Ethan's Pov 2 months later At Babies-R- Us Me Benny and Amanda and Erica we were at the Babies-R-Us we were pick out Baby clothes for Bethany and Ella and for Alyssa and for Erica's kids too we were pick out the Babies furniture Me and Benny we agree on white furniture set that included The crids a chest of drawers a rocking chair and a changing table and then Amanda and Benny had fun helping in pick out the beddings and curtains for Bethany and Ella and Alyssa Amanda pick out A Owl bedding for Alyssa then Benny pick out A Ladybugs bedding for Bethany then Amanda and Benny pick out A Butterflies bedding for Ella then Amanda and Erica and Benny and Me we began pick baby clothes Amanda you decide on 3 outfit and you too Erica...I said ok..Amanda said me too...Erica said then Amanda chosen a Owl tops set and tops that read Daddy's Girl then and a 3 set pajamas then Erica chosen a 3 dress set and Me and Benny chosen a tops that say I Love my Daddies' then we began to Baby toys Amanda and Erica chosen a Owls and Butterflies stuffed then we back to r house to then Amanda and Erica began to fix up the nursery then Amanda and Erica came down the stairs Then Me and Benny follow Amanda and Erica back upstairs then Me and Benny froze in wander in the nursery doorway then I see Amanda a smile on her face I look at the walls one of walls was Pink and was Purple and was Blue-Green and then I see a name underneath one of crids that said Alyssa and on wall had Owls on it and then Me and Benny Look at the Purple wall then Me and Benny see a Another name underneath on 2 crids that said Bethany and Also Ladybugs on wall too then We all Look at the Blue-Green then I see underneath the 3 crids a Another name that said Ella and Also I see Butteflies on the wall too Soo Ethan and Benny you Guys like it?"Amanda said like it No Amanda I Love it!..I said Me too Amanda I Love it too!...Benny said then Amanda got a text on her phone from Atticus and Jane Hey Guys Me and Erica got to go...Amanda said Ok Thanks Guys...I said then I gave Amanda and Erica a quick hug bye Guys...Amanda said Bye Amanda and Erica ...I said Bye Ethan and Benny..Amanda and Erica said then later So Ethan you know we don't have a middle names picked out?..Benny said Ok so how about for Alyssa Katie?..I said I love it!..Benny said Just then Benny felt something kicked him in his belly then Benny locked eyes with Me What?...I asked Alyssa kicked Ethan!.Benny yelled excitedly then he reached over and grabbed My hand placing it on his stomach he kept his hand over my holding in place Here see if she does it again..Benny said Sure enough there was another little kick against the walls of Benny's belly Wow Benny..I said I know so back to middle names huh?..Benny said Ok so middle names for Bethany and Ella...I said Ok for Bethany Emma and for Ella Bella...Benny said oh Benny I love it!...I said I know you love it and I love you...Benny said then He kiss me I love you too...I said then I kiss him back 1 week later at a bridal store Ethan's Pov Me Benny and Amanda and Erica and Atticus and Jane Me and Benny and Atticus pick up r Tuxes Amanda and Erica and Jane pick up there bridesmaid dress I look in to the Mirror I sooo fat!...I said Me too!...Erica said me and Erica R 6 months we b 9 months on Wedding Day you guys r not fat!...Amanda and Benny said they r 4 months they b 6 months on the Wedding Day you guys look so cute!...Amanda and Benny said Benny I sooo fat!...I said No you r not fat...Benny said then come Atticus and Jane on in Amanda was where a Blue-Green dress so you guys like it?..Amanda said not like it? Amanda We love it!...We said Thanks guys...Amanda said so guys you my dress?...Erica said Erica was where a Green dress Erica Me and Benny love r dress...Me and Benny said Ethan and Benny you like my dress?...Jane said Jane was where a Blue dress Yes Jane we love r dress...We said oh now tie...Amanda said Amanda pick out a Green tie for Me and Erica pick out Blue tie for Benny and Jane pick out Blue-Green for Atticus Wow in 3 More months Me and Benny will b marry and a Family...I said Yes will Ethan Yes will...Benny said then we alll got a text _yes you all happy now but We kidnap Benny will you happy then R-S-_ Amanda and Erica and Atticus and Jane said What!?


	8. the Big Day and It's Time

** Guys now I know that chapter 6 was not Good but Hey chapter 7 was Good so chapter 8 of Benny & Ethan & The Baby enjoy  
Ethan's Pov ! at My and Benny's House**

3 months Later

Oh My God I'm sooo fat!...I said to Amanda and Erica and Jane  
No you r not fat Ethan...Amanda said to me  
Yes I'm am!...I said to Amanda  
NO YOU R NOT! now come Here...Amanda said to me  
Thanks Amanda...I said to her as she come over to me to tie my tie  
for What?...Amanda said to me  
for everthing Helping Me and Benny and The Babies if the text...I said to her  
well you r Welcome...Amanda said to Me  
then she and Erica and Jane Gave Me a Big Hug  
you Guys like Me Even though I'm fat and moody..I said to Amanda and Erica  
yes Ethan and NO YOU R NOT FAT!...Amanda said to Me  
I know Amanda...I said to her  
Ok Ethan now let go to the Christnas Wedding!...Amanda and Erica and Jane said to Me  
then I see Erica in a Pain  
Ummm Guys I'm going into labor OUCH!...Erica said  
OH MY GOD! ERICA! R YOU OK?...Amanda said to Erica  
NOO!...Erica said to Amanda  
Ummmm Miss Jones!...Amanda said to Erica's mom  
MOM!...Erica said to her mom  
then I see Erica's mom come in to the room  
What as it?...Miss Jones said then she see Erica in Pain  
Oh My God! Erica! R you in labor?...She said to Erica  
YES MOM! OH GOD!...Erica said to her mom  
Ok I'm going to her to the Hospital ok Amanda and Ethan?...she to Me and Amanda  
Ok...Me and Amanda said to her  
Good come on Erica...she said to Erica  
then she and Erica left to the Hospital  
It's Time Ethan...Amanda said to Me  
Ok let go...I said to her  
then I felt a pain in My stomach I thought Maybe its a kick  
Ethan r you Ok?...Amanda said to Me  
Yup! let go!...I said to her  
NOW BENNY'S POV!  
Hey Amanda How Erica?...I said to her  
Ok Ummm her mom said she ok!...Amanda said to Me  
then I walk down the aisle with Atticus and Jane  
NOW ETHAN"S POV  
Ready Ethan?...Amanda said to Me  
yes Amanda I so Ready!...I said to her  
Ok then let go...Amanda said  
then Amanda grab my arm and we walk down the aisle  
then I saw My mom and Benny's grandma and Amanda's mom and Benny's mom  
and Amanda's Twin sister and her name was Melissa  
then I see all has tears in eyes  
then I saw Benny he look so handsome  
then I smile at him and his smiles back  
then Amanda let go of my arm and she smile at me and I smile back  
Ready?...Benny said to me  
yes Benny I so Ready...I said to Benny  
Ok then let go...Benny said  
So we'll do this the offcial easy way Gentlemen please face each other...the Pastor said to Me and Benny  
Me and Benny did has he asked still each other holding hands as Me and Benny faced each other  
Okay ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to join Benjamin Daniel Weir and Ethan Aaron Morgan  
together in holy matrimony if anyone objects please speak now or forever hold your peace  
A moment of silence passed before he began speaking again Okay then, Benjamin Daniel Weir  
do you take Ethan to be your husband?...the pastor said to Benny  
I do...Benny said  
Okay Ethan Aaron Morgan, do you take Benjamin to be your husband?...the pastor said to me  
I do...I said  
Good Okay then now will the maid of honor and best man please hand the rings to me? he asked  
holding a hand out as Amanda and Atticus dropped the rings into his hands  
These rings show the everlasting circle of life Notice how it never ends just continues on  
These symbolize marrage how it should not be broken just like a circle  
Now Benjamin please place this ring on Ethan's left ring finger,"he said holding out the ring  
to Benny who took it and gently slid it onto My's finger Now Ethan place this finger on  
Benjamin's left ring finger," he said handing the other ring to me then I slid it onto Benny's finger  
Well then that's it I now pronounce you husband and husband You may kiss...he said  
clapping along with everyone else as Me and Benny shared a sweet and quick kiss  
then I felt a another pain in My stomach but then I felt a Another except that one hurt a lot worse  
I know what it as I'm going into labor!  
then I look at Amanda and Benny  
OH MY GOD! YOU R GOING INTO LABOR!?...Amanda and Benny said to me  
Ok Ummm Atticus Get me some clean towels...Amanda said to Atticus ran to the home  
Ok Ethan I'm going to have to look and see you be a seer has given you a way to give birth to your Babies  
NO! AMANDA NO! I don't want you to at me down there...I said to her  
Now Hush Ethan ...Amanda said to me as she pulled off my pants and did a quick scan  
before fineing a blanket and she pulling over my lower half to appease my modesty  
Good you be a seer has created a way for you to give birth Your baby's head is  
already beinning to crown...Amanda said to me and Benny  
then I saw Atticus come back with some towels  
why now? WHY NOW!? AMANDA!?...Atticus said to her  
NOT NOW!...Amanda said to her Boyfriend  
then she saw me as I began to cry out in pain and she spread a towel  
underneath my lower end  
NOW help Benny with Ethan Atticus It's time for Ethan to push...Amanda to Benny and Atticus  
then I began to arched in pain as I was squeezed Benny and Atticus's hands  
that Hurts I WANT THIS TO STOP NOW!...I said to Amanda  
Push Ethan...Amanda ordered from between my legs and I bore down as hard as I could  
instinctively Ok Ethan Do it again...Amanda to me  
I whined as I pushed again and Benny began to keen as I grip nearly broke one of his hands  
Ethan! You're hurting me!...Benny moaned in pain  
You won't need your hand because I'm going to kill you!...I gritted out as I bore down again with a scream of pain  
Bethany's head is out!...Amanda exctedly exclaimed One last push Ethan You can do it! but then Ella as going to come! out  
I cried out as I pushed as hard as I could and I felt Bethany leave my body A second passed and I heard the wail of the of Bethany  
Hey Bethany you so beautiful!...Amanda squealed as she used magic to cut the umbilical cord before she wrapped the small  
form in a towel and she laid Bethany down Ok Ethan now Ella as going to come out?...Amanda said to me  
Ok!...I said to her as I felt a Another pain  
30 Minutes Later  
Okay Ethan One Last Push! you can do it!...Amanda said to me  
I bore down again then I felt Ella leave my body  
A second passed and I heard Ella wail  
Hi! Ella! you r so beautiful!...Amanda squealed again then I see her used her magic to cut the umbilical  
then I saw her wrappped Ella in a towel then she pick up Bethany the two wail babies and she laid on on my chest  
Oh!...I gasped as me and Benny Looked into the of My and Benny squailing newborns Daughters for the first time  
and R hearts fell instantly in love Ella and Bethany you r so beautiful...I said  
Atticus stared in shock at the infants as Amanda finished cleaning up her best friend's from the afterbirth  
I arched with a hiss of discomfort as my best friend whispered a spell which repaired the damage letf from  
the birth of my Daughters  
Atticus look at his Girlfriend and look back at my daughters  
Let me see Ella and Bethany...Amanda ordered as she held out her hands  
Why Amanda?..I said to her  
be cuz I see if your babies r healthy...Amanda said to me  
Okay...I said  
Okay Ethan your Daughters is perfectly healthy...Amanda said happly to me and Benny  
Thank You Amanda...I said to her  
then she a got a Text from Erica's mom and it say _Matthew Joshua Halliwelll Keener and  
Mitchall Charlie Halliwell Keener bday on December 24! Erica's mom  
_ then Bethany and Ella middle name r?...Amanda said to me and Benny  
Bethany Emma Weir ans Ella Bella Weir...I said to Amanda and Atticus  
Oh My God Ethan your Daughters r so Beautiful!...Amanda said to me and Benny  
Bethany and Ella was two of cutest thing I have ever seen and I know Alyssa was b too  
Bethany had Benny's lips and his Green eyes and had my nose and ears  
and Ella had my lips and hazel eyes and she had Benny's nose and his ears  
then I see my mom and Benny's mom and Jane and Benny's Grandma  
OH MY GOD! ETHAN AND BENNY!...Benny's mom said  
Ethan r you Ok?...Jane said to me  
Yes Jane I'm Ok!...I said to her  
Oh Ethan your Daughters r so Adorable!...my mom said to me  
Later Inside the House I watching my Daughters fall to sleep I was tired from gave birth to Bethany and Ella  
God I Love you Girls then going back to my and Benny's bed room  
I saw him started to fall sleep then he look up at me  
I Love you and Bethany and Ella and Alyssa...Benny said to me then he fall a sleep  
I Love you too...I said to A Sleep Benny  
then I got a text and it say _In 2 more months Ethan have no what is in store for you and Benny see you in 2 months R-S_

then I look up to see Amanda  
again?...Amanda said to me  
Yes Amanda...I said to her  
Well in 2 months we know...Amanda said to me

**OK Guys the next Chapter as when Benny's Baby as born  
and you Finally Know Whos R & S so Yay**


	9. We Know who as R-S

ME:_ Hey Guys Ethan and Benny say Hi  
Benny & Ethan Hi!  
ME: Guys Today we finally know Who as R-S and Big boss  
Ethan: Benny finally as the baby  
Benny: yup and hurt like hell!  
ME: and Amanda as her baby too!  
Ethan: hays as decided to do a Epilogue!  
ME: yup and a new story  
Benny: as still about Me and Ethan? hays?  
ME: yes Benny as  
ME: so okay  
ME & Ethan & Benny: so chapter 9 of Benny & Ethan & The Baby enjoy_

Ethan's Pov 3 months Later

AMANDA!...Benny said to her

What Benny?...Amanda said to him

Do I look fat to you?...Benny said to her

NO you don't look fat baby...I said to him

Thanks Ethan...Benny said to me then he kiss me and I kiss him back

I love you...Benny said to me I love you too...I said to him

then Amanda and Atticus come in to the room and Amanda had Bethany in her arms  
and Atticus had Ella in his arms too I smiled When I saw Bethany and Ella smiling at me  
then I got up to see my little Girls and then I took Bethany into my arms and I took Ella into my arms too

Ethan So a About R-S...Amanda said to me

Okay so About R-S?...I said to her

Ok they want us to meet the Big boss Ethan they want us to meet him!...Amanda said to me

Why?...Benny said to her

Be cuz they said to and Ethan and I Know they Are Vampires too! ...Amanda said to me and Benny and her Boyfriend

WHAT!?...Me and Benny and Atticus said to her

is true! they what said ...Amanda said to us

so when do we meet R- S and Big boss?...Benny said to her

Tonight...Amanda said to all of us

Okay...Me and Benny and Atticus said

Later that Night  
NOW BENNY'S POV!

I saw Amanda grab some stake

Why Amanda?...I said to her

You know Benny...Amanda said to me

yup I know...I said to her

Okay then let go...Amanda said to me

then felt a pain in my stomach I thought its just another kick

Benny r you ok?...Amanda said to me

yup Amanda let go now!...I said to her

okay then...Amanda said

we came down the stairs We saw Ethan and Atticus and Jane and Erica

Hey Guys...I said to Erica and Jane  
Me and Erica r babysitter for Bethany and Ella...Jane said to me

Okay then let go bye Erica and Jane...We said to them  
then we leave to go a warehouse

Why we go to a warehouse?...I said to Amanda

Be cuz they said to...Amanda said to me

But why?...Ethan said to her

I don't know...Amanda said

okay then we r here...Atticus said to us

then we got out of the car and walk to the door  
then we walk in the room was dark and we saw 3 shadows and they was hiding in shadows

Well well as it Ethan and Benny and Amanda and Atticus...the mystery women said to us

and here we thought Ethan and Benny and Amanda never show up... one of the mystery men said

Who are you 3?...Ethan and Amanda said to them

Why Ethan Amanda Benny Don't you 3 remember us?...all 3 of them said to us  
then they stepped out of the shadows

Dad!?...Ethan said

Sarah!?...Amanda said

Rory!?...Me and Atticus said

SARAH! RORY! WHAT THE HELL!...Amanda said to Sarah and Rory

But Why?...I said to them

Because Benny you steal Ethan Way from Me!...Sarah said to me

Okay Sarah I was never your to begin with!...Ethan said to her

But Rory why?...I said to him

Because I STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU!...Rory yelled at me

DON'T YELLED AT HIM RORY!...Amanda yelled at him

But Dad Why?...Ethan said to his dad

then Me and Amanda saw his fangs

OH MY...Amanda said then

GOD! YOU ARE A VAMPIRE!...Me and Amanda Said to Ethan and Atticus and Ethan's dad

Yes as True I'm a Vampire...Ethan's dad said to us

But how?...Ethan said to his Vampire dad

I how got changed into a Vampire?...Ethan's dad said to us

No Who changed you in to a Vampire?...Amanda said to him

Jesse...Ethan's dad said to us

WHAT!?...We all said

But I Kill him...Ethan's dad said to us

Are you Fledgling or A full Vampire?...Amanda and Ethan and I said to him

A full Vampire...Ethan's dad said to us

But who you changed into Vampire to be A full Vampire?...I said to him

Jane...Ethan's dad said to us

you changed my sister into A Vampire!...Ethan said to his dad

then I see Amanda grab her stakes and one threw to Ethan who grab it and threw at his dad stabbed into his dad's heart  
and successfully then Ethan watching his dad's death watch his dad vanished and then I saw Sarah Ran to Amanda I saw her fangs  
I saw her biting down on Amanda's Neck then Amanda screams I Know her and Ethan screams would stay in my mind forever  
Just then I see Rory Ran to Ethan and I saw his fangs then I saw he biting down on Ethan's Neck then Ethan Just Screams  
then I see Atticus stabbed Sarah in the heart she Just screams then she Just vanished then I see Amanda stood up  
With her new Vampire speed and her old Werewolf speed then she Just speed to Rory Stabbed him in the heart  
and she Just watch as Rory screams and then he Just vanished

ETHAN! ARE YOU OKAY?...I said to my unconsciousness Husband

Amanda as Ethan Going to Be Okay?...I said to her

Yea Benny his Going be Okay...Amanda said to me

Good...I said to her

But Now His A Vampire Now So I don't Know...Amanda said to me

Just then I felt a Another Pain in my Stomach then I Felt a Another Pain Just then I know I'm going into  
Labor!

Benny Are You Okay?...Amanda said to me

Yea Amanda let go to the Hospital NOW!...I said to her

Why Benny?...Amanda said to me

Be cuz I'm in Labor! Amanda...I said to her

then I Just Pass out

BENNY!...Amanda said

NOW AMANDA'S POV!

BENNY!...I said to my pass out friend then I Ran to him and I Grab him and slowly falling on to the floor

Oh Benny! Atticus!...I said to my Boyfriend

What Amanda?...Atticus said to me

Benny as in Labor then he Pass out!...I said to him

Not Good Amanda...Atticus said to me

I Know its Not Good Atty I Need you see if Alyssa's Head already Beginning to Crown Okay Atty?...I said to him

Okay Amanda...Atticus said to me

Ummm Amanda No Head!...Atticus said to me  
then I saw Ethan Stood up With His New Vampire Speed and He Ran to us

ETHAN!...I said to Him

Amanda Whats Wrong With Benny?...Ethan said to me

I Don't Know Ethan! Benny said He was In Labor then He Just Pass out...I said to Him

Ummm Amanda His Bleeding!...Atticus said to Me and Ethan

What?...Ethan said

Its Not Good Ethan you are going to have Change Benny into a Vampire...I said to Him

NO AMANDA! I can't not do that Amanda!...Ethan said to me

YES DO BE CUZ IF YOU DON'T DO BENNY AS GOING TO DEAD!...I said to Him

Okay Amanda I Will Do It...Ethan said to me

then I watch Ethan as Biting down on Benny's Neck then Benny's eyes snap open a  
Painfilled Scream then Benny Wake up  
NOW BACK TO BENNY'S POV!  
Wake up To then I saw Ethan Amanda and Atticus

I'm a Vampire Now?...I said to Amanda and Ethan

Yes Benny Are A Vampire Now...Ethan said to me

My Daughter is she Going to Be Ok?...I said to Amanda

I Don't Know Benny...Amanda said to me

Okay then Benny it Time for you Push...Atticus said to me

then I Began to Push I Grab Amanda and Ethan's Hands and Squeezed them  
then felt the head leave my body

Okay Amanda The Head is out!...Atticus said to his Girlfriend

Okay Benny One Last Push! Benny you can do it!...Amanda said to me

as I Push One Last Time I Felt Alyssa Leave my body then I heard my Daughter Wail

Hi! Alyssa you are so beautiful!...I heard Amanda and Atticus said

Oh Benny she look like us...Ethan said to me

then I Pass out

NOW ETHAN'S POV!

Benny? Benny? BENNY WOKE UP! BENNY!...I said to my pass out Husband

Amanda Whats Wrong With Benny and you?...I said to her as she Grab her Stomach

I know its from Gave Birth and I in Labor! Ethan!...Amanda said to me and Atticus

What!? Amanda...Atticus said to her then he pass out

Atticus?...I said

Atticus? Atty?...Amanda said

2 Weeks Later at The Hospital  
Benny's Pov!

I was Wake up in a Hospital bed I saw Amanda stood up from a chair that she was sitting in  
when she stood up her Stomach was Flat Amanda smile at me I love her clothes was wearing  
A Pink shirt and it said Keep Calm amd Carry On and With Blue Jeans then she come to the bed

Hey Benny!...Amanda said to me then she hugged me then she let go of me

Hey Amanda...I said to her

Benny Are you ok? you been A sleep 4 2 weeks?...Amanda said to me

Yea Amanda have you or Ethan see Alyssa yet ?...I said

Yea me and Atticus and Jane not Ethan yet...Amanda said

and I see you had Little Benny...I said

Yup Benjamin Ethan Halliwell...Amanda said

Umm Amanda his middle is Ethan?...I said

Yup Benny do you like it?...Amanda said

Yes Amanda I love it...I said

Oh and Benny look it!...Amanda said to me as I saw her ring on her Left finger

Oh God! Amanda When?...I said

Today!...Amanda said

I'm So happy for you Amanda...I said

Thanks Benny...Amanda said to me

then I see Ethan come into the room With Alyssa in his hands and he was smile at me

Hey Benny...Ethan said

Hey Baby...I said to him as I took Alyssa into my arms

then I see Atticus come into the room and in his arms was Little Benny

So Amanda Ethan Are you Guys full Vampires yet?...I said to them

Yes Benny Me and Amanda Are full Vampires...Ethan said

Amanda is Alyssa A Vampire too?...I said to her

Yes Benny and so Little Benny...Amanda said

then Ethan took Alyssa back into his arms then running his finger down Are Daughter cheek then  
he smile at did he Just have a vision

Now Ethan's Pov!  
I was running my finger down my Daughter cheek When I had a vision and in the Vision

_In the Vision I saw Girl in her Wedding Dress and then she smile at me and Benny and Boy  
but when she smile at me and Benny she had Benny's smile and she look about 17 years old  
and the Boy he look like me amd Benny and he look about 14 years old  
_

_Daddies!...She said to me and Benny_  
_  
Hey Alyssa...the Boy said to Alyssa_

Hey Cameron...Alyssa said to him

then Amanda come into the room With two Girls look about 15 years old

Hi Alyssa...the two Girls said to her

Hi Bethany and Ella!...Alyssa said to them then two Boys come into the room

Hey Matthew and Mitchall!...Alyssa said to two Boys

then I was walk down the aisle I see a Boy look about 18 years old

I love you dad...Alyssa said to me I love you too...I said to her then she Just smile at me

ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to join Benjamin Ethan Halliwell and Alyssa Katie Weir  
together in holy matrimony end of vision

I see Benny and I Just smile at him And Amanda and Atticus and Little Benny my new Family

_end of chapter 9_

ME: Next is the Epilogue Yay! Ethan and Benny said bye  
Benny & Ethan Bye Guys  



	10. Epilogue One Year Later

_ME: Hey Guys Benny and Ethan say Hi_

Benny & Ethan Hi!

ME: Well Guys This is the last Chapter of Benny & Ethan & The Baby

Benny: Aww Men!

Ethan: But Hays as Decided to do a two newOneshot and a new Story  
the Oneshot its Names is Last Christmas it about Me and Benny  
Little bit of Me and Rory and the two oneshot its name is Shut & Kiss Me  
its a About Me and Benny and  
the new Story its names is  
My Babysitter's A Vampire the Movie the Bethan Way!

ME: Yup Ethan

Benny: Yay

ME & Ethan & Benny: here the Last Chapter of Benny & Ethan & The Baby enjoy

One year Later  
Ethan's Pov wow One year Ago I was Pregnant and now we Are have a Birthday Party  
for Bethany and Ella and I have A Suprised for Benny that I was Pregnant Again  
I Know I was About 5 months Amanda Knows and she was Happy for Me and Benny

Hey Ethan Are you okay?...Amanda said to me and it Took me out of my thoughts

Yeah Amanda I okay...I said to her

What Are You Thinking About?...Amanda said to me

on What to say to Benny About the new Baby Amanda...I said to her

Aw Come Ethan you Know that Benny is going to be happy...Amanda said to me

I Know Amanda it Just...I said to her

it Just What Ethan?...Amanda said to me

its Just I Don't Know um Amands do you think that Benny is Ready to be a Dad  
Again?...I said to her

Yes Do Ethan I Do Think that Benny is Ready to be a Dad Again...Amanda said to me

okay then let go back to the Party huh Amanda?...I said to her

Okay Ethan...Amanda said then we walk back to the House then we walk into everyone look at us

Hey Guys...Amanda said to everyone then she pick up Little Benny who Just Smile at everyone

Hey Ethan Are you okay?...Jane said to me

Yeah Jane I'm okay...I said to her and she Just smile at me

then I walk to Benny who was sitting on the couch he look up to see me With a smile on his face  
and he had Bethany and Ella in his arms

Hey Benny...I said to him

Hey Baby...Benny said to me then he Kiss me and I Kiss back

um Benny I have a Suprised for you...I said to him

Okay Ethan What its?...Benny said to me

Okay Um I Pregnant...I said to him Jane had a Smile on her face Atticus had a Smile on his face  
My mom had a Smile on her face and Benny's mom had a Smile on her face too and Benny he was Crying

Benny Whats Wrong? and Why Are you Crying?...I said to him he look up at me With a Smile on his  
face

I Crying Be Cuz I'm Happy Ethan...Benny said to me I look at him then I was Crying

Oh Ethan Whats Wrong Now you Crying?...Benny said to me I look up at him

I Thought You not Ready to Be a Dad Again...I said to him

Ethan I So Ready to Be a Dad Again...Benny said to me

Then I Just Kiss him and he Kiss back then We Hear Wooo and one Ewww  
I saw My Mom and Benny's Mom and Amanda Atticus Smile at us and Jane she look at and Smile

So Ethan Boy Or Girl?...Benny said to me

its a Boy!...I said to Everyone I look at Benny and he had a Smile on his face Wow We Going to have a Son...Benny said

Oh and his name is Cameron...I said and Benny a Smile on his face Oh Ethan I Love it...Benny said

Oh Everyone its Time to say Happy Birthday to Birthday Girls...Amanda said

Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday To Bethany and Ella Happy Birthday to you...We said  
then Pick up Alyssa Bethany and Benny Pick up Ella

Wow We Have One Big Family...I said

Yes Ethan We do Have ONE Big Family...Benny said

I Love Benny you...I said to him

I Love you too Ethan and Are Little Girls Too...Benny said to me then I Kiss him and he Kiss back

I Love Ethan...Benny said to then he Kiss me Again

I Love You too Benny...I said to him then I Kiss him Again

and I Love You too Bethany and Ella and Alyssa and you too Cameron...Me and Benny said to your Kids

_and The end  
_  
ME: Wow Guys and Could there be a Sequel? Yes Ethan Benny say bye

ME and Ethan and Benny: Bye Guys!


End file.
